Realistic Doll and Ren the Gardener
by Fantasy-Magician
Summary: I saw my mini-me, handmade by Kyouko in nice detail plus with masks set. And she said I was like a gardener who prune her, You are my tree and I your gardener, no bee and flower. What a joy to be in love with Kyouko Mogami, I am a fool in love after all.


**Hello! Fantasy-Magician is here with another show!**

**Glad to entertain all of you with my story, this idea won't leave my head since I read Christmas extra chap... I hope you like it!**

**Summary: **What Ren was thinking of when he saw his realistic doll, and Kyoko's handmade to booth on Grateful party? Happy? Sad? Confused?For Ren this is just another thing that stupidly he found as adorable aspect of Mogami Kyouko. Or maybe? **

* * *

**

**My Mini-me?  
**

"Please take care of me from now on…"

That was what I wanted to say to Maria but… somebody cut me off before I could, much to my surprise right beside me was… a doll? Or… precisely a miniature of me? My eyes widened at the sight of 1:50 scaled doll of me. But still I really wanted to ask what is that?

"This is my gift to Maria-chan, with my thanks put into it!" She said as smiled gently to her adopted little sister, repeating what I said before.

Even I had to admit the doll looked so realistic from head to toes complete with suit I usually wore. What I wanted to say was completely forgotten as Maria dancing with the mini me; she was spinning around frantically as shouting her joy to the world.

Ever since my father's visit I never felt such shock of seeing my double which all caused by the same petite girl on chef clad. I ever caught her couple of times imitating me, well… for scolding herself. For what reason, and why it have to be ME, I didn't want to know. What she though of me anyway? But I was sure it wasn't far from her personal torturer whenever she made mistakes as actress or human being.

If asked, aside from shock what do you feel when saw your realistic doll Tsuruga Ren?

I even don't know what to feel. What do you expect anyway?

I loved her, Mogami Kyoko was the first girl I ever loved for real. I was sure no man on earth ever experienced this. The girl you loved had made a realistic doll of you, so _damn_ realistic to the point… it was creepy. Not to mention she gave it to an eight years old for her birthday/Christmas present.

"Why onee-sama? You said you can't give Ren-sama's _dolls_ to anyone?" Maria asked curiously.

Was it just this Tsuruga Ren who heard it wrong; or I really heard Maria said there were more of those? But then again such detailed work can't be done in one try, there must be at least… err… around three? Five? Did I want to know?

"That's because…" She began, one part of my mind kind of having false hope to get flattering reason from her for saying will not give my replica to anyone. But she did give it to Maria now, so I was sure what I could get was…"Those are trial product…" Kyouko told her in lofty tone. "You can't give trial product to other people, right?"

_**STAB**__ (sound of imaginary sharp object piercing my heart)_

Her usual innocent reason that sounded so cruel in my ears, If I remember correctly one of President's favorite corny line of love was _'Love is your heaven and hell' _That was what he told me again and again after he found out I love his number one LOVE-me member. I lost count of how much he repeated that lame line on his preach, he annoyed me to death with his preach that he forced me to listen the night after Katsuki's test, and the fact I stupidly obliged his command to come to his manor that night just made that night can't be more than just perfect.

"I had always intended to give it to Maria-chan." She added innocently.

_**STAB**_ (second blow)

"I am so happy!" Maria exclaimed, both of them were oblivious of how much pain they caused to me. And women called men are wolves…

There was a saying that if already happened twice the third would undoubtedly happen. That was what Japanese said when experienced the same thing twice, but seriously I don't need the third…

"And to that… really happy Maria-chan…" She drawled with exited tone, which warned me to brace myself for the worst, "This time…" Now she looked like host of quiz program that excitedly introducing their grand prize. Once again from nowhere Kyouko pulled out two small objects and presented it to Maria, "Its facial expression now can be changed!" She said with a manner of someone advertising some kind of product in commercial program. " This type face set containing the _'prim and proper'_ and _'sleeping soundly'_ mask!"

I had urge to sigh as the third blow didn't come, as bad as she got another addition that 1:50 replica of me it was only made it better for Maria and she was elated as Maria was dancing again screaming praises to her onee-sama and the doll. There was one thing that still disturbed me though, does Kyouko and Maria still remember that I still there?

* * *

"From now on please take care of me too…" I repeated calmly.

Kyouko flinched at my words and I can tell she froze at my voice, she maybe had forgotten about me for a while as she was too absorbed by Maria's excitement.

I sighed then carefully chose my word, "You want to connect those words so you let me go first." I stated my analysis.

"That's not it!" She objected, "I didn't say that because of that but… It's like…" She paused then looked at my face as if trying to read me, sorry Kyouko but there was no way I will let any of my real emotion slipped to my face now.

"It's like?" I repeated, urging her to continue. It wasn't like I can't guess what she wanted to say next, it must be her being guilty for gave that doll to Maria was like… she was on now with all I was being nice to her because I gave her a beautiful birthday present and so on… and in the end.

She looked down, "It's like selling you off…"

"Indeed…" I only can agree now, right?

"I am sooooooooorrryy~" She said as bowed deeply as usual and repeatedly to booth, "Please forgive your kouhai who returned you kindness with resentment!"

Here she was going again with her overreacting reaction for every tiny things, "No… I didn't say anything up to that… " I assured her, I can't mad at her for such thing but still… "For you to be able to make a doll that looks so much like me…" I began; I poured all of my acting skill to say this right, so not even a hint of pride sipped in my voice. It was hard not to smirk for what I wanted to say next. "I without knowing…" I drawled carefully as keeping my face in check not to grin like an idiot.

"You were **fantasizing** about me…"

She was stunned for a moment and her face blushed deep red with funny expression. _How adorable_, I mused. But after all she had done tonight it's fair to tease her a bit more. "I don't know where or what or where you saw something but…" How I loved to see her face became redder and redder for each passing word I said, her lips trembled as struggling to find her voice, "How embarrassing…" I added with amused voice.

"Aah… pl…" She stuttered, I wondered if she can catch innuendo in my line? "PLEASE USE THE TERM OBSERVING!"

Maybe not…

* * *

Few hours later

I wondered if my intelligence had lowered for the past few months since I found out I love Mogami Kyouko as once again I let myself trapped with another fanboy who was ready to tease me once he found out what Mogami gave to his granddaughter.

"What do you feel Ren? The love of your life could make a replica of you? And with amazing details to booth?" He asked with ugly grin plastered on his face.

I sighed, "I don't know…" I answered honestly.

"Che…" He grunted, "How boring… even after you found your real love, you're still a boring man…"

"Sorry…" What I apologized for anyway? Then I saw that face, one that promised me hell of love.

"Say Ren…" He began, "What do you think Mogami-kun would do with your doll?"

I growled, "Don't you dare…"

"I bet she hug it ever night…" He said with dramatic face that reminded me when he commented about my past love life. My fingers twitched.

His grin grew wider when he saw me became restless, "Rubbing her soft cheeks with your doll?"

TWITCH

"Kissing her Ren doll?" He continued.

TWITCH

"On cheeks…lips… isn't that why she made it so realistic? Have you wondered does she think of you whenever she touch her Ren dolls?"

TWITCH

I was sure that next and next nights would be sleepless night for me to wonder about that… God hated me so much that He had to ridicule me like this…

* * *

**_'You are the tree, May I become your gardener? '_**

(Next day)

Why that stupid 'the third always happened' saying has to be right? That was what I though as she began to explain why she was depressed when no one scolded her for being late.

She looked down sadly, "I began to want someone someone, anyone to come and ruthlessly chop the useless person that I am in two."

_**STAB**_ (long awaited third blow)

"But Director Ogata is too gentle so that's pretty impossible…" She added innocently.

And that's why you came to me, hoping that I would scold you, ruthlessly chopping as you put it? Now I can feel the imaginary sharp object on my heart that I conclude must be an arrow as I can feel its vibration adding extra pain.

"I told you that I though if it was Tsuruga-sana who's never late, perhaps you would come at me with no mercy and chop me up!" She said cheerfully.

_**STAB **__(Who said fourth one can't happen?) _

She continued, "Although I got cut in place I didn't expect…"

Where did you expect it to be?

"I was really surprised at that moment but I cheered up right away…" She said as smiled, and why was that? "Because **your** blade was so sharp and dead on!"

**STAB **(hopefully was the final blow)

And I supposed to take that as a compliment? She continued her praise to me, at least it were compliment on her opinion. I wondered if she realized neither Yashiro nor me reply her?

"Tsuruga-san you are like a gardener pruning a tree!"

And in the end she added another weird statement she found again, I assumed she was finished with her ramblings and as a gentleman I have to respond, but what and how? I wondered if our president who self-proclaimed himself as veteran love expert know how reply her comment of you being like a gardener and her being the tree you pruned. How far it was from the classic_ 'You are the flower and I am your bee…'_ how _'You are the tree and I am the gardener who prune you' sounded?_ I even can't tell it was lame or confusing... but I was sure it was far from romantic.

"Mogami-san…" I began, "You said some great things…" I commented as smiled then agreed with the gardener comment. "Pruning is practice of cutting away branches to improve growth." I explained, I wondered why I go along with her pruning topic.

But then again this always happened even since we were kids, when heard her rambling or doing something I always never able to get away but dancing to her tune. Why else I asked stupid question 'And this is?' as presenting a giant flat rock, when she was engrossed with hamburger shaped rock? Or when we were arguing the whole night about I cough cold or not which till now stil embarrassed me to death. And ironically I just realized I was still the same little Kuon who never able to escape her magic.

"That's right!" she agreed. "But off course you can't just cut away any branch." Then she continued on to share her knowledge of pruning, "There is correct way of cutting to improve growth."

"There is also cutting that correct growth." I said in lofty tone, not even thinking before said it. It was so natural to swim on her flow.

She nodded, "I know! Adjusting the growth direction of branches…"

"Yes…" From the corner of my eyes I caught confused face of Yashiro who obviously felt being left out and forgotten. In the deepest part of my heart I cheered, as there was something that between Kyoko and me something that left outsider forgotten and we were really into it since we were kids. Something that made me felt a bit even with Fuwa and closer with Kyouko.

Even though it was talking about stupid and trivial things… but then again I was a fool in love~

* * *

**And that's the end of the show~ **

**No matter how much Ren feel insecure with Kyoko and Sho's bickering and being left out, actually he also can do that with Kyoko... he can so childishly arguing about cold even though it was obvious he was in losing side as he never caught one. Kyoko also obsessed with correcting his eating habit and they also can argue about supermarket onigiri. Which is why I think Ren and Kyoko always engrossed in talking about stupid yet funny topic since they were kids.**

**_Review Please!

* * *

_  
**

**NEXT FF: **I wondered if any of you interested this fanfic idea.

Kuon followed Kyoko home in secret, he was curious of where Kyoko lived and her well-being after all she told him about her mother. Then he saw Kyoko scolded harshly by her mother, Kyoko ran back to the forest to cry as usual but she ran to Kuon. She asked him to bring her to fairy world as she can't take her harsh life anymore, So? Kuon now determined to convince his parent to bring Kyoko back with them to America. How different Hizuri Kuon's life and his family could be with this sudden twist? Can Kuu grant his son's request to convince Mogami Saena?

**The only problem I have is... I have ZERO knowledge about America~ aside from geography so... from what I see in my stats many American read my story. So... can you help me? If you know much about Hollywood would be soooooo appreciated! I also happy if someone want to co-write this FF with me, and I have think of rather than this idea wasted maybe someone can adopt it after I finished first chap that consist till Kuu talked with Fuwa or maybe Saena herself. **

Ja ne~


End file.
